A Maze To His Heart
by 1stClassSoldier
Summary: This story is in Chelsea's POV. Vaughn's a crab like normal,and Chelsea tries to make him change.They fall in love at one point,and then the rest will speak for itself.Some of the animal names are the names from when I played Harvest Moon.Please review?:D
1. Vaughn, The Animal Dealer

A Maze to His Heart

I know for fact everyone has a soft spot. Even Vaughn and I am determined to see it.

* * *

"I'm Vaughn, the animal dealer. I'll see you around town." It was nice of him to introduce himself, but his eyes looked annoyed and he sounded like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. We all know what that's like. I watched through the window as he left right away.

The next week I find out that Vaughn comes to the island about 2 maybe 3 days a week. Today was Wednesday. I was on the beach searching for some algae to sell. Maybe even cook a meal with.

It was quite early, and peaceful too. I looked along the shoreline and saw a boat docked. Then the cowboy hat and silver hair popped out from behind a couple crates. Vaughn.

He met my gaze so I smiled and waved a bit. His response was a simple wave of two fingers with the same annoyed look on his face. _'Crab.'_

So far my day wasn't so great. Turns out Gannon found all the algae yesterday. To make it worse I feel like I upset Vaughn in a way. _'Why is he so grumpy around me?'_

_

* * *

_

After the beach I went STRAIGHT to Mirabelle's. My poor cows are probably starving their tails off by now.

"Have a great day dear!" Mirabelle said when I finished paying for the fodder. I'd call Mirabelle my other mom, and of course Felicia, also. Everyone on this island I'd consider family. The bell on the door put me out of thought.

I spin around to see who opened the door. Holding two twine ropes in one hand and a crate under the other arm. The cutest little calves and chicks just came into the room and then there was Vaughn.

A shrug of her shoulders and a shoo of her hands to go get to know him. That was the response I got when I asked Mirabelle why Vaughn was such a crab. It turns out its normal for him to act this way.

So being the child that still lives in my spirit, I decided to have some fun. I went over to Vaughn and mimicked his facial expression and body movements. He didn't notice at first and continued handing over the animals to Mirabelle. She saw me and started to smile and giggle.

I put my hands behind my back and a cheesy smile on my face when he turned around. He stared, and then tried to walk around me. I moved and blocked his way.

After repeating my movements a couple more times he finally said, "Go away, your distracting!" A famous line? Who knows, we'll find out eventually.

"I can't, I want to talk to you!"

"What? Y-you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah! Bad thing? I want to know your story."

If this is what Mirabelle wants, then so be it. I want to know about him. Maybe see a smile for once. I know I just met him, but who doesn't smile when you first meet someone? Vaughn is the answer to that question.

'_Oh my gosh! He just smirked! I'll take that as a smile in my point of view!'_ A tilt of his hat and a smirk on his face was the icing on the cake I tell you!

"My story, eh?" I nodded and smile. Am I really getting words to come out of his mouth? His "smile" suddenly faded and his annoyed look shown.

"Hmph, don't have one." My face just fell as I heard those words.

I looked over to Mirabelle as Vaughn stalked out the door. She just shook her head and made a disappointed face.

It takes one guy, just one, to make your day and in two seconds ruin it.

Well, this one person just made it my goal to make him smile. To smile for real, and to make him open up. To make conversation with people. To take that annoyed, woke up on the wrong side of the bed, crab butt look off his face.

Something about him triggered me, I want to see what that trigger was.


	2. The Goal Begins

To tell you the truth, I thought my goal to make him smile would be easy. So think again. Vaughn is only here 2 days a week. Every possible chance I get to talk to him. I take it. He may be a crab, but I find everything he says helpful to this little game.

"Go away, your distracting!" that is most defiantly his habit line. I'm sure he can't think of anything else to say so he uses that line instead.

As of right now I'm being a rancher ninja. I'm keeping my distance to see who he talks to and if his expression changes at all. So far the results-ZILTCH!

Everyone I knew kept staring at me with suspicious looks. I feel like a total creeper.

The rest of the evening I spent my time with the two siblings, Elliot and Natalie, and Denny at the Diner.

I kept wandering if someone was going to start talking about Vaughn, being he is new and all. Not to mention he's a crab too talk to, too.

"What are your guys' opinions on that new guy?" Denny said.

…I feel like I jinxed my thought bubble.

"He seems really anti-social. It looks like he tries to keep to himself." Natalie replied and Elliot agreed.

"He seems kind of jerky; I wonder what his deal is." Denny's wonder was the same as mine. But I don't think he's a jerk. I think he's shy and alone. He hides behind a gruff attitude to look good.

'I'm going to try and be friends with him.' I smiled, then realized that everyone else was smiling at me.

"What?" I had no clue what was going on or what they were talking about. I feel so embarrassed. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"You like him don't you?" Denny said while they all started to laugh.

My face flushed. 'Why are they saying such things?'

"No, no! Why would you think that?"

"We had an entire conversation about him, and you only smiled not saying a word. You must think something different about him than us. What were you in deep thought about just a second ago?" Natalie's response was longer than needed to be said.

I made a 'humph' noise and crossed my arms looking away from them. "So untrue!" I was a little annoyed at them for saying that.

"I was thinking that he's not a jerk. I think he could be nice and talk to people if they'd take time to spend with Vaughn."

"So that's what you were thinking about?" Elliot spoke this time, 5 seconds later he and Denny started to laugh at my girlish thought. My disappointed face shown when I thought of my goal falling through the cracks.

"Hey! Shut up!" Natalie spoke through, "I think she should go for it, so she can prove a couple of guys wrong. Maybe even help someone too." She gave them a nice slap on the head and a smile to me.

"The fact she wants to change somebody, is a bigger thing no one will stand up too. It's something YOU two idiots wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing, so go for it. I believe in you Chels." Natalie really almost made me drop a tear. My stupid girly emotions showing up for nothing.

"Thanks so much, you just like, made my day after two guys nearly ruined it." I eyed the guys scolding them.

We said are goodbyes and goodnights and all headed our separate ways.

My hands in my pockets and eyes glued on my feet I marched my way home. Considering I wasn't watching where I was going I full on rammed someone in the back.

"Oof! Oh, I am so sorry!" I apologized and soon realized it was Vaughn.

"Well its fancy meeting you here, huh?" Looks like I knocked his hat off and he looks so different. He actually looks kind of cute.

"I got to get going, now." I think I peeved him off. Oh yeah, I just ran into him, duh!

"Wait! Do you want to come over to the ranch tomorrow? You look like you need time to have fun!" I wanted to spend more time with him. Maybe get him to trust that I'll be his friend.

He was hesitant, but he finally nodded and tilted his hat in farewell.

Looks like I might be getting progress for once. I did a little dance and smiled the rest of my way home.


	3. The Animals and Animal Dealer

Part 3

Scratching my bed head hair and sitting up in a heap of blankets I remembered Vaughn was coming over today.

I hopped out of bed and tripped over my boots. 'I should probably turn on the lights first.' I told myself.

After flipping the switch I dressed myself and combed my hair. I tied the knot on my red bandana and slipped on my boots that made me fall. 'Stupid boots…'

I stomped my way out the door angry with myself and slammed the door.

Remembering my chores I stomped all the way to the barn and finally cooled off when I saw my cows. I could never be angry when Calli and Bessi are around. 'My beautiful cows.'

They started nibbling on the fodder, and I started to milk them.

One last pat on their heads and off to the chicken coop.

Peeper and the nameless chicken were cooped up next to the eggs they laid. I don't have a name for the other one yet, hence me calling her the nameless one. She's been here maybe 3 days on my ranch. Hmm, if Vaughn ever decides to show up, he can maybe help me pick out a name. That's if he talks to me.

I threw out some bird seed into the feeing bins and grabbed the two eggs. "Oops." I woke them up. I laughed as they squawked and ruffled their feathers. Man, that new one is kind of grumpy. Sure does remind me of you-know-who.

Time to see my horse and dog! Wow…I need just one big barn. It'd make my chores way easier.

I went through the same process of feeding and petting my animals. I rode my horse, Peter, around the yard a few times. Somehow I found riding amazing. It settled me in a way.

Now realizing I wasn't alone I trotted over to the SECOND barn.

Yes! Vaughn actually came! I thought he'd bail on me and then I'd have to go track him down.

"You look like you enjoy riding." He said. He looked different. He didn't look annoyed. 'Was he actually happy?' I am amazed he talked to me first.

"Y-yeah, yeah I do. A lot, it makes me feel at ease." I'm talking to him! To Vaughn! The crab you can't talk to without being distracting to him! I…am at shock, and now his "smile" is displayed with that tilt of his hat. What next? I am so happy it's not even funny; I can't help but smile at him.

"That's great," he mumbled to himself while stroking the mane of my horse. I dismounted and pulled the reins for the horse to follow to his barn and Vaughn followed too.

As soon as Vaughn walked through those swinging doors my dog barked at him. He's a stranger to him. I spun around to seize the barking but it had already stopped. Vaughn was kneeling with an outstretched hand to show he wasn't any danger to us. That dog is so protective.

"That's Sammy." I walked over and kneeled down next Vaughn. "Looks like you made a new friend! Sammy, this is Vaughn!" I laughed at the odd introduction.

"Heh," Vaughn rubbed Sammy's belly.

"Oh yeah. My horses name is Peter, and I'll show you my cows and chickens too!" I jumped up and help out a hand to help him up. 'Will he take it?' He stared for a second and then grabbed my hand. 'Whoa! Big hands!'

"Thanks," he mumbled, again. Luckily I have great ears and can understand most anything…As long as it's English.

Walking in silence, both sets of hands in our pockets, we made our way to my cow's barn.

The moo's of happiness made me smile and laugh and immediately go and hug both my cows. I looked over to Vaughn smiling and laughing. One corner of his lip was perked as if he was amused by the bond I had with my cows. "The blue collar is Bessi, and the green is Calli."

"They seem real happy, they must have good milk." Vaughn responded. "Delicious! Let's go see the chickens."

On to the coop we went. I think he is enjoying himself. My chickens were cooped up together bathing in the sun. Sure looks like they were nice and warm. I crept up and kneeled next to them and motioned for Vaughn to follow. I pointed on the left.

"This one here is Peeper, she will cluck your ear off I tell you. That is how she got her name." I whispered and pointed to the right. "Now see, she's new. I still haven't given her a name. Any ideas?"

He looked over to me with a blank face. "Jill?" I laughed and he shrugged. I need something different. Oh shoot, now there's an awkward silence hanging in the air. Time to have some fun!

"I'm going to steal your hat!" I grabbed it and ran. Too bad for me he has great reflexes and was immediately grabbed my shoulders. Pulled to a halt he snatched back his hat put it back on.

"Man, I was only trying to have some fun." I saw him sit with one knee up and an arm perched on top of it. He was looking at the sun on the hilltop. For some reason, I felt he was like this all the time. I mean, sitting alone. My disapproving look face thought otherwise.

He looked over to me as I sat next to him. This was, kind of nice…


	4. Sky Gazing

"Do you like the sky, Vaughn?" I was curious if he would answer any questions. "I think it's beautiful." I added. He just nodded. 'Hmm…"

"Um, what's your favorite animal?"

"All of em'."

"Do you like festivals?"

"Animal festivals." Man, he sure doesn't know how to talk much.

"Does any family live nearby?"

"You ask too many questions!" Well that's a touchy subject. Maybe something happened between him and them…

"I think it's time for me to go." AH! CRAP! "If you really have to go, let me ask one more question." I sat and stared with a puppy like face. Maybe hoping he would stay longer.

"What?" he sounded grumpy as ever again. 'Hmph.'

"I'm only going to ask you the question if you stop being a crab." I only made the comment to see if he'd listen to me. He sure was silent for a while. Maybe he was trying to calm down. Now I feel all special.

"F-fine. I'll try." He tried to sound normal. 'At least he's trying.' I smiled. "We're friends, aren't we Vaughn?" I bit my lip. He's probably just going to walk away, he still hasn't answered. Now I feel weird, I should probably have never started this at all. I thought I was going to cry, so I looked down and avoided ANY eye-contact.

"Yeah…" I snapped my head up to see he was already leaving. 'Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes yes yes!' After what just happened I couldn't help but run after and give a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and he stood there with a weird look on his face. I didn't care! I had the biggest smile on my face that made my cheeks hurt! He still had an edge on his tone but I think I'm getting through to him. "Uh, time to go…" He said after a minute passed and I still haven't let go. I didn't even realize. I was way too happy.

"Sorry! Bye! See you next week!" I said waving after I let him go.

Tonight had to be the best sky gazing night EVER!

(Short Chapter! :D)


	5. Do I Like Him?

(Vaughn's POV) 'Does she really want to b my friend?' This day was fun. I felt, different, around her. Chelsea made me…me.

The last click on the phone was a total relief. I called Natalie, Elliot, and Denny for our daily Friday night plans. I wanted to call Vaughn. To see if he'd like to come along too. But alas, I don't have his number yet. Plus, he's not even here on Friday's.

I was so excited to tell Natalie about Vaughn. That he may be changing after all. I also wanted to rub it in the guys faces that I was right about my thought. Truth is, I don't want this to be a game anymore. The Vaughn game. I really do want to be his friend. Maybe everyone else will too!

"Chore's: check! Shower: check! House cleaning…eh. No check." I really don't want to clean right now. I rubbed my wet head. Now my Friday will truly start.

I wanted to stop by Mirabelle's to see if she would know Vaughn's number. After all, she has to get animals to sell from someone.

My plans later on don't start until 4, so I need a way to waste time. 'Before I go to Mirabelle's I'll walk to the mountain top.' It's about 2 hours of walking, but who doesn't need the exercise?

Sammy refused to stay on the ranch, so I let those little legs wobble alongside me.

So many people were out today. I knew a bunch of them. They all lived here on Island of Happiness, or visited often. Others were new, but I waved and said hello to everyone anyways.

As I approached the bridge, I threw in a couple rocks in the river and listened for the 'plop' noise. It would always make me smile.

Further on into the forest I could hear the Harvest Goddess and Witch Princess competing again. Most likely another staring contest. I laughed and shook my head. 'Will they ever compromise?' Now seeing more and more rocks and boulders I knew the mountain top was near.

By the time I got to the top it was about 10. The sky was gorgeous. Actually, I always think that. The sky is amazing. Idea! I need to bring Vaughn here sometime. I wonder what he'd think.

After sitting about a half hour I started making my journey back down the mountains. I literally traced back every step I took.

Foot print in foot print. This was very entertaining. It also made time seem faster. Before I knew I was right at Mirabelle's shop.

I walked in and heard that bell. Always a familiar sound. I ran over and asked her if she had his number. She put of a finger signaling to wait a second and scribbled on a slip of paper.

"Here you go dear. Why's the need for his number?" she asked after handing me the slip. "I want to see if he'll hand out again sometime. He came over to the ranch yesterday. I think he had fun. I know I did." I replied with a big smile.

"Ah…I see how it is. Do you like him?"

"Of course! He's my friend!" I wouldn't be standing here right now if I didn't like him. "No, no! I mean like, like him!" she said.

"Oh gosh no. I mean, I don't think. Or, wait…" Do I like him? Like, like. Or are we just friends? I don't know. Mirabelle's question sent a typhoon of thoughts into my mind.

I looked up to Mirabelle, my face fused with confusion and questioning. "Mirabelle, if I did like him, would he like me too?"

"Only if you treat him right." Man, if only I could make sense of that.

I'm so confused. I know I'll always be his friend, but will it be something more? I never thought I would think these things before. For now, I'll just forget about all that. My friends are here.

Our Friday plans for tonight are to eat supper at the Diner and then go for a short swim at the beach. Me and Natalie wore our swimsuit tops and shorts to supper. It's a lot more comfortable. The guys made faces and told us to go put some clothes on. I was hoping they'd go be immature somewhere else. I need to talk to Natalie. Maybe when we go to the beach.

So we ate out food in about 45 minutes and got to the beach in 20. The guys being immature, again, ran off into the water and dunked each other's heads under water. Natalie and I sat on beach towels. Now we can talk.

"Hey, Natalie? I have a question." I don't know what I sounded like to her one bit. "What would that be?"

"What would you say if I said I liked Vaughn?"

"You like him?" She practically screamed those words with the biggest grin I've ever seen her show. I was kind of regretting this right now.

"Um, well, I-I don't know…maybe a smidge…" I still wasn't sure. Oh jeez, why did Mirabelle have to ask that question? I told Natalie everything, from 4 weeks ago when I met Vaughn, and about my goal to make him change by being a rancher ninja. I also told her that he came over yesterday and that he said we were friends. Then I told her about my talk with Mirabelle today, and how she made me think like this. "Natalie, I'm confused. Help me!" I wasn't to be his friend either way!

"If you bug him more and more he'll probably like you more!" she said this half sarcastically. Was she sure he would like me? 'Hm, Natalie?' He's a stubborn little butt. I'll except it for now.

"Thanks Natalie." Jeez, more time to think. I'll be his friend for the time now, and enjoy it too.

Now, to tell everyone a secret, Natalie and I brought along water guns without telling the guys. We both pulled them out of out beach bags and snuck up behind them. They were building a sand castle, or as they would say "Fortress." I wouldn't care. We attacked them and the "Fortress!" Maybe each other too. It was a fun evening


End file.
